Rose Tyler
Rose Tyler Rose Marion Tyler was the first known companion of theninth incarnation of the Doctor and the first companion of thetenth incarnation. She was sealed off in a parallel worldbefore returning to her own, only to ultimately be brought back to the parallel world by the Doctor, along with anotherversion of himself.thumb|300px|right BIOGRAPHYedit EARLY LIFE edit http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/1/1f/800px-Lrose.PNGA young Rose listens toher mother, telling her about Pete's death. (DW:Father's Day) Rose Marion Tyler was born to Jackie and Pete Tyler on 27th April 1987. (DW: The Unquiet Dead, Dalek). see also: Mysteries and Discrepancies. She attended both Jericho Street Junior School and Jericho Street Comprehensive, where she became involved in athletics, eventually joining the gymnastics team and winning a bronze medal in competition. However, she dropped out of school to pursue a romantic relationship with local Jimmy Stone, without success. (DW: Rose) It is revealed that at several times in her childhood, she was visited and watched over by her future friend, Captain Jack Harkness who had been temporaly displaced by a fault on his vortex manipulator. Jack, of course, chose not to say hello, as he did not wish to risk damage to the timeline. (DW: Utopia) By the time Rose was 19, she and her mother, Jackie, were living in the Powell Estate (Flat 48, Bucknall House, Powell Estate, London, SE15 7GO) in South London. Rose was working as a shop assistant at Henrik's Department Store in London's Regent Street, while Jackie supported them by working from home as a hairdresser. Before she met the Doctor, Rose's only traveling experience was a school trip to France and an annual week's holiday to South Wales with her mother (DW: Rose; DWA: Doctor Who Annual 2006). WITH THE DOCTORedit FIRST MEETING edit http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/9/9f/RoseMeetsTen.pngRose on the 1st January2005, after meeting theTenth Doctor (DW: The End of Time) Her first encounter with the mysterious time-traveller known as the Doctor happened just after midnight on 1st January 2005; however, in the Doctor's timeline, it was their last meeting prior to his tenthregeneration. While walking home with her mother, Rose stumbled into the Tenth Doctor who, unknown to her, was dying from radiation poisoning. Mistaking him for a drunk, she asked if he was all right, and told him the date when he asked. The Doctor, realising that she had yet to meet him in her own timeline, predicted that 2005 was going to be a good year for her (because he knew she was destined to meet him soon and this would change her life forever). With that, Rose, smiling, continued home. The Doctor returned to his TARDIS to regenerate. (DW: The End of Time) JOINING THE DOCTOR edit http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/c/c5/TheRose.pngRose demands answers from the Ninth Doctor. (DW:Rose) Rose met the Doctor again later in 2005 (who at this point was early into his ninth incarnation) when he saved her from an attack of mannequins in Henrik's. After she returned home, she searched for more information on the internet about this strange man and found Clive Finch, who had been keeping track of the Doctor's appearances on Earth. Ultimately, Rose helped the Doctor track down the Nestene Consciousness that was animating the Autons and, when the Doctor was being held by two of the mannequins, Rose used her gymnastic skill to free him. The Earth now saved, the Doctor invited Rose to travel with him. Initially, Rose refused, and the Doctor left, only to return a few moments later to point out theTARDIS had the ability to travel through time. Given this second chance, Rose joined him in the TARDIS, giving her boyfriend a kiss and leaving him and her mother behind on Earth. (DW: Rose) The Doctor modified her mobile phone to be able to communicate across time and space, among other functions. (DW: The End of the World). (She would later nickname it the "Superphone".) TRAVELS WITH THE NINTH DOCTOR edit http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/5/55/DoctorRose.PNGThe Doctor and Rose on board Platform One. (DW: The End of the World) In her first trip with the Doctor, Rose witnessed the final destruction of Earth (DW: The End of the World). Later she encountered a Dalek for the first time. (DW: Dalek) During that adventure Rose met Adam Mitchell, a young genius whom she found very attractive and who traveled with the Doctor. However, as a consequence of Adam's behavior, she soon lost interest in him. (DW: The Long Game) The Doctor also took Rose back to 1987 to witness the last minutes of her father's life. This would have drastic consequences as Rose prevented his death, altering history and unleashing Reapers. She also ended up meeting herself as an infant as well as a very young Mickey Smith. (DW:Father's Day) In World War II London, the Doctor and Rose encountered Captain Jack Harkness, a former Time Agent from the 51st century, to whom she was also attracted. Befriending him, the Doctor and Rose took him along in the TARDIS with them. (DW: The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances) BAD WOLF http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/7/77/Picture2.pngRose stares into the Time Vortex and the Bad Wolf entityis "born" (DW: The Parting of the Ways) From the moment Rose stepped foot in the TARDIS, the phrase "Bad Wolf" followed the Doctor and Rose around through space and time. Following his discovery of a complex plan by the Daleks to invade Earth in the year 200,100 (DW: Bad Wolf), the Doctor, believing he might well die soon, sent Rose out of harm's way to her home place and time. Seeing the words Bad Wolf as graffiti around her housing complex served as a message to Rose, that she herself was crucial to the event and must return to the Doctor. Rose broke into the TARDIS and looked into its heart which enabled her to transcend temporarily into the Bad Wolf. As this goddess-like figure, she vaporized the Dalek fleethttp://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/8/83/DW20051x13PartingOfWays1279.jpgRose as the Bad Wolf. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) and brought Captain Jack back to life (unknowingly making him immortal), after paradoxically spreading the words Bad Wolf through space and time to create the message. However, in becoming the Bad Wolf, Rose had absorbed the Time Vortex into herself, which would destroy her body, cell by cell. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) :See Battle of the Game Station for a more detailed account of these events. The Doctor took those energies into himself by kissing her, sacrificing his ninth incarnation and regenerating before Rose's eyes into a new form (DW: The Parting of the Ways). During this time, Rose may have changed all the signs in the Shan Shen marketplace to read "BAD WOLF".(DW: Turn Left). ADVENTURES WITH THE TENTH DOCTORedit http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/3/38/RoseMickey.PNGRose and Mickey watch the Sycorax broadcast on Christmas day. (DW: The Christmas Invasion) The newly regenerated Doctor managed to steer the TARDIS back toChristmas Eve 2006 before collapsing from post-regenerative trauma. Rose was disturbed that the Doctor had changed in appearance and personality, (DW: Children in Need Special) and had apparently left them to face the Sycorax invasion alone. The Doctor later revived and defeated the Sycorax. (DW: The Christmas Invasion) The Doctor took Rose to New Earth, where she was unwillingly showered in disinfectant while taking a lift up through the hospital. There, they once again encountered Lady Cassandra. Cassandra used a psychograftto implant her consciousness onto Rose's own, effectively becoming Rose and gaining full control over her body as well as being able to access all of Rose's memories, including her feelings for the Doctor. Before the ruse was discovered, Cassandra used Rose's body to kiss the Doctor. (DW: New Earth) http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/3/3c/DocIntroduceRose.pngThe Tenth Doctorintroduces Rose to Queen Victoria. (DW: Tooth and Claw) During the encounter with Queen Victoria, the Doctor and Rose were knighted for defeating a werewolf (with Rose being dubbed Dame Rose of the Powell Estate), but immediately banished as a threat to the British Empire. (DW: Tooth and Claw). This incident prompted Queen Victoria to found the Torchwood Institute in order to address future alien threats -- including the Doctor. (DW: Army of Ghosts) Back in her own time, Rose met a previous companion of the Doctor,Sarah Jane Smith, which created an awkward situation Mickey Smith described as "the missus and the ex". Both women felt jealousy and tension, which they subsequently resolved. Rose became worried the Doctor would one day abandon her, but the Doctor promised Rose that he would not do that --http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/b/bb/RoseAndPete.pngRose meets a parallel version of her father. (DW:Rise of the Cybermen) "Not to you." (DW: School Reunion) On a spaceship in the 51st Century, Rose and Mickey were kidnapped by Clockwork Robots, strapped to a table and almost dissected, before a seemingly-drunk Doctor managed eventually to rescue her. Later, she showed signs of jealousy when the Doctor was attracted to Madame de Pompadour. (DW: The Girl in the Fireplace). There is a possibly apocryphal account suggesting the Doctor exploited this jealousy in order to save Rose's life when her mind was invaded by a creature called the Iagnon (DWM: The Green-Eyed Monster). Another possibly apocryphal account around this time suggests that Rose may have actually died in the 31st century during an incident with a time loop, but was immediately resurrected when the time loop reset itself (DWM:Interstellar Overdrive).http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/3/35/Rose_with_a_Gun.PNGRose shoots the spaceship shield, sending Toby into space. (DW: The Satan Pit) On a parallel version of Earth later nicknamed "Pete's World" after Pete Tyler, Rose met a different version of her father. He had not died, but gone on to become a successful businessman. However, in this parallel universe, Pete and Jackie Tyler never had a daughter named Rose. They did, however, have a dog that shared the same name. Rose also witnessed the cyber-conversion and then the death of that world's version of her mother. Mickey Smith decided to leave the Doctor and Rose and live a new life on Pete's World fighting against theCybermen of that world and caring for his grandmother, who had died in his home universe as the result of a fall. (DW: Rise of the Cybermen/ The Age of Steel) http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/2/27/Rose_Undercover.PNGRose undercover inTorchwood 1. (DW: Army of Ghosts) There was later a difficult discussion about settling down after seemingly losing the TARDIS. (DW: The Impossible Planet) After they got back the TARDIS, Rose and the Doctor defeated the Hoix, then watched asLINDA defeated the Abzorbaloff when he tried to absorb the Doctor.(DW: Love & Monsters) Rose and the Doctor next traveled to attend the2012 Olympic Games, where The Doctor, seemingly, was quite pleased that Rose offered for him to hold her hand. Meanwhile they were drawn into investigating the disappearances of children taken by the Isolus. Eventually the Doctor himself was taken ... but freed when Rose recharged the Isolus pod. (DW: Fear Her) During the battle of Canary Wharf in the Torchwood Institute, Rose absolutely refused to leave the Doctor to face the threat on his own. Consequently, she nearly sacrificed herself to makehttp://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/8/8d/Rose_Cries.PNGRose cries after saying her final goodbye to the Tenth Doctor. (DW: Doomsday) sure that every last Dalek and Cybermen were sucked into the Void. Thanks to a timely rescue by Pete Tyler from Pete's World, Rose was alive, but was separated from the Doctor, seemingly forever. (DW: Doomsday) AFTER THE DOCTORedit Rose lived with Pete Tyler, Jackie, and Mickey in their home on Pete's World. She received a dream-like contact from the Doctor, which guided her to Dålig Ulv Stranden (Bad Wolf Bay) beach in Norway. The Doctor sent his last farewells through the closing gaps between the worlds, burning up a star to send the signal through. He informed her that on her Earth, Rose was officially dead. Rose informed the Doctor that she now worked for Torchwood in this alternative world, and that Jackie was again pregnant. Rose finally broke down and confessed her love for the Doctor, but the Doctor did not have a chance to reciprocate his feelings as he was cut off abruptly. Rose was last seen standing on the beach crying while her mother comforted her. (DW: Doomsday) Some time later, Jackie gave birth to Rose's baby brother, Tony. (DW: Journey's End) CROSSING THE TIMELINESedit In 2009, after dealing with the Adipose, Donna Noble asked a blonde-haired woman to tell her mother that she left her car keys in "that bin there". Unbeknownst to Donna, the woman was Rose Tyler. She walked off, eventually fading away. (DW: Partners in Crime) http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/2/23/Rose_401.jpgRose, after her meeting withDonna Noble. (DW: Partners in Crime) When the Doctor and Donna were conversing with two psychics in 79 AD Pompeii, one of them noted that "She is returning." This appears to have been a foreshadowing to Rose's return later on. (DW: The Fires of Pompeii) When Donna Noble was in the TARDIS during the Sontaran Invasion, she looked at the screen, and for a few seconds Rose's face popped up on the screen, silently calling for the Doctor. (DW: The Poison Sky) The image is also seen in "Captain Jack's Monster Files", during the file for the Hath. Also, in the virtual room belonging to the girl fromthe Library there was a picture of a blonde girl on the wall, with a picture of a wolf next to it. This may be Rose Tyler and a reference to Bad Wolf. (DW: Silence in the Library/''Forest of the Dead) On the planet Midnight, Rose appeared on a screen in the shuttlebus. Although the message was silent, it appeared that she was shouting the word "Doctor!" It was not clear that anyone on the bus noticed. (DW:Midnight) http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/3/39/RoseOnMidnight.PNGRose tries to send a message to the Tenth Doctor while he is on tour on Midnight. (DW:Midnight)Rose had gained the knowledge of the Doctor's location in the future from Wilfred Mott in the The Stolen Earth. When Donna Noble had an alternate timeline created around her, Rose met her several times, and revealed that she could travel between worlds and alternate timelines, and had done so many times while searching for the Doctor. She appeared at several points in this alternate timeline: on Christmas Eve 2007, the day on which the Doctor--lacking Donna to pull him back--was killed while fighting the Racnoss;http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/d/d4/RoseInTurnLeft.PNGRose appears to Donna Noblein an alternate timeline. (DW:Turn Left) the night Donna was sacked, in order to warn her about the coming devastation of London onChristmas Day 2008; the evening that the Sontaran plan to attack the Earth through the Atmospheric Omission System ATMOS (DW: ''The Sontaran Stratagem/The Poison Sky) was thwarted by Torchwood Three at the cost of their lives; and approximately three weeks later as the stars started to disappear. At this point Donna finally relented and decided to follow Rose, who revealed the Time Beetle on Donna's back and explained to her what she must do to restore the other timeline. Following Rose's instructions, Donna was sent back to force her past self to turn left and not right on that fateful day in June 2007, so that she would work at H.C. Clements and set up her meeting with the Doctor six months later. When Donna did so, at the cost of her life in that timeline, Rose held her as she died and whispered a message for the Doctor: Bad Wolf. (DW: Turn Left) DEFENDING THE EARTHedit Rose teleported to our world only to find it being invaded. She quickly founs access to the Dalek's message of EXTERMINATE and was visibly upsethttp://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/2/2d/Rose_in_Series_4.pngRose returns to stop the darkness. (DW: The Stolen Earth) hearing it. Later on she located Wilf and Sylvia hoping they knew where the Doctor and Donna were. They admitted to not knowing, when suddenlyHarriet Jones appeared on Wilf's computer. Rose assumed that Harriet was trying to contact her, but when she tried to reply found it impossible as there was no camera or microphone on the computer.Harriet is only connecting to Sarah Jane Smith, Jack Harkness and Martha Jones. Rose watched on as they managed to bring The Doctor to Earth, then used her transmat device to lock onto the TARDIS and teleport to him. She arrived in a deserted street with only the Doctor and Donna at the other end. The Doctor and Rose ran towards each other, but as he neared her, a Dalek fired upon the Doctor, mortally wounding him. With Donna and Jack's help, she managed to get him to the TARDIS where he began to regenerate, much to Rose's distress. The Doctor managed to retain his tenth form, by pouring the regeneration energy into his severed hand. This, with the help of Donna, eventually created a new Doctor, who was half human. Rose reappeared on the normal Earth through a dimension cannon as the barriers between worlds had weakened. This allowed her to be reunited with the Doctor and together, with the aid of the new Doctor and the other companions, they succeeded in defeating the New Dalek Empire. However, the Doctor returned her to the parallel Earth along with her mother but this time without Mickey Smith, who decided to return home. The original Doctor decided he had to leave the new Doctor on the parallel Earth; he was too dangerous as he had exterminated the Dalek race. He told Rose that she was the onlyhttp://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/e/e8/RoseAndUnTen.PNGRose with the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor. (DW: Journey's End) one who could make him a better man, as she had before. Rose was reluctant to stay back but the original Doctor said that the new Doctor had all his memories, thoughts and was "him," albeit part human. The half human Doctor had only one heart, and as a result would age and never regenerate. He told her that he could spend his life with her, if she wanted him to, and that they could grow old together. Still feeling upset, Rose asked both Doctors what the last thing they would have said to her would have been when she was first trapped on the parallel Earth. The original Doctor asked "Does it need saying?", but the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor whispered something to her, presumably what he would have said. Hearing the words, Rose kissed the Meta-Crisis Doctor and the original Doctor left with Donna. (DW: The Stolen Earth/''Journey's End) PERSONALITYedit Rose has shown herself to be a sweet, gentle and sympathetic young woman, who was quick to adapt despite being thrown into strange events. However, she also possessed her mother's acerbic wit and was not hesitant to use it when she felt the need. She fell easily into the role of the Doctor's latest companion and showed bravery while facing various alien threats. It is also obvious that she cared deeply about the Doctor, although she originally denied any sexual or romantic feelings towards him despite indications to the contrary on several occasions. In what seemed like their final meeting on the beach, she told the Doctor that she loved him; he began to reply and finally proclaim his love for her, but only got out the words "Rose Tyler" before he was cut off. (DW: ''Doomsday) However, besides Jack Harkness and River Song, she is the only companion of the Doctor's that seems to be willing to kill the Doctor's enemies when necessary. (DW: The Parting of the Ways, DW: The Satan Pit,DW: The Stolen Earth) Other companions such as Martha Jones and Donna Noble were much more reluctant and Donna only killing once after being left no choice as it was the only way to save Agatha Christie. Like Donna, Rose was willing to call the Doctor out when he was wrong or stepped over the line. When the Doctor brushed aside the danger that Jackie was in when faced with a Slitheen, Rose reminded him that the woman he was discussing was also her mother. Likewise, she was horrified at the idea that the Doctor would allow the Gelth to use human corpses as a vessel for their consciousness. The Doctor's failure to listen to Rose's human plea of respect for their dead led to at least two human deaths when the Gelth turned out to be malicious. ([http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Unquiet_Dead DW: The Unquiet Dead]) Rose had a jealous streak when it came to the Doctor. She and the Doctor's former companion, Sarah Jane Smith, traded barbs over who was the "best companion" but they became good friends afterwards, and happily greeted each other at their reunion on the Crucible. Despite this, Rose was willing to sacrifice herself when it came to the Doctor or the common good. When faced with the prospect of either dying or saving the world, Rose instructed the Doctor to do what he had to do to save everyone when his fear of losing Rose nearly overpowered his desire to do what was necessary ([http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/World_War_Three DW: World War Three] ). This was a common theme in Rose's story and one that eventually led to her being separated from the Doctor. Despite risking being plunged into the Void and an eternity of nothingness, she let go of a magnetic hold to set a lever right and seal the Cybermen and Daleks away from her world. It was only the sudden appearance of her father from the parallel world that saved her from that fate, but ultimately led to her being separated from the Doctor. ([http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Doomsday DW: Doomsday]) KNOWN RELATIVESedit *Prentice - maternal grandfather, deceased (DW: Army of Ghosts) *At least one living grandmother. (DW: World War Three) *Pete Tyler - father, deceased *Pete Tyler of "Pete's World" - stepfather, genetically her father *Jackie Tyler - mother *Tony Tyler - half-brother, genetically her brother *Mo - cousin. (DW: The Christmas Invasion) *At least one other cousin. (DW: Fear Her - Rose refers to cousins in the plural) BEHIND THE SCENESedit *"Tyler" is a common name in the works of writer and producer Russell T Davies, who has used it as the surname of a family that features heavily in his Virgin New Adventures Doctor Who novel,Damaged Goods. He has also used the name as the surname for several other characters in various series, such as Ruth Tyler in Revelations, Vince Tyler in Queer as Folk, and Johnny Tyler in The Second Coming. *Among those who auditioned for the role of Rose Tyler was actress Georgia Moffett, daughter ofFifth Doctor actor Peter Davison. Moffett went on to play Jenny, the Doctor's daughter, in Series 4. Actress Julia Joyce, at the age of seven, portrayed "Young Rose" in "Father's Day". *The title of the first episode of Series 1, "Rose", is a references to the character's name and she is the first character to appear in that episode. Therefore, she is also simultaneously the first character to appear in Series 1 and the first to have been seen in a Doctor Who television episode for nine years (given the interval between the 1996 [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_(1996) Doctor Who television movie] and "Rose"). *After Rose was written out of Doctor Who at the end of Series 2, Russell T Davies considered giving the character her own 90-minute spin-off production, Rose Tyler: Earth Defence, with the possibility of such a special becoming an annual Bank Holiday event. Although the special was officially commissioned, Davies changed his mind and decided that such a return, wherein the audience would be able to see Rose when the Doctor could not, would spoil her final scenes in Doctor Who. The production was consequently canceled. *Sam Tyler, the lead character in the BBC's other time-travel drama, Life on Mars, was named after Rose. Reportedly, the lead character's surname was suggested by the young daughter of Life of Mars''co-creator, Matthew Graham, after her father had asked her to choose the character's surname. She had ultimately decided upon "Tyler" because of Rose, a fact only later discovered by her father, who eventually went on to write the ''Doctor Who episode "Fear Her". Sam Tyler is played by John Simmwho is also the sixth on screen incarnation of the Master. Ironically, The Master and Rose never actually met. In the US production of Life on Mars, Sam Tyler's mother is named Rose. *News of Rose's return to the series began to leak out during early production of the fourth series when photographs of her on set began to appear on websites and in the press. After initial denials by the BBC, promotions for the new season ultimately incorporated images of Rose Tyler. In an interview with Doctor Who Confidential aired in conjunction with Turn Left, Billie Piper revealed that the decision to bring Rose back had in fact been made at the time she left the series in 2006, and she had to mislead journalists and fans for the next year in order to keep Rose's return a surprise. Rose's first appearance in Series 4 is a surprise cameo near the end of Partners in Crime, a scene that was shot during production of Turn Left and veiled in such secrecy that advance review copies of the episode had the scene edited out and, unlike many other aspects of the series (such as Rose's ultimate return) was broadcast without having been the subject of Internet spoilers. In a later interview with''Doctor Who Magazine, Davies indicated that the original plan was for Rose to not appear again until''Turn Left, but on learning how well the cameo went over with viewers, Davies at the last minute inserted brief, silent images of Rose into The Poison Sky and Midnight; the scene was filmed for''Midnight'' and was scripted, and Davies added it to The Poison Sky before it was broadcast. As with''Partners in Crime'', the Poison Sky cameo was not included in review copies. Billie Piper receives screen credit for her appearances in Poison Sky and Midnight. *Rose Tyler, along with the Tenth Doctor had a cameo appearance in Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight comic, No Future for You Part One *It was rumoured that Billie Piper would reprise her role as Rose Tyler in the Series 5 finale, although this turned out to be false. *"Rose's Theme" is included on the Doctor Who: Original Television Soundtrack. Her name appears in the titles of two other tracks on the disc, "Rose in Peril" and "Rose Defeats the Daleks". *It is very possible if not likely that Rose (the Ninth revived series Doctor's first on-screen companion) was named in reference to Susan Foreman (the First original Doctor's first on-screen companion), whose actual name roughly translates into English as "Rose". MYSTERIES AND DISCREPANCIESedit *The Doctor states that Rose is nineteen years old (DW: The Unquiet Dead, DW: Dalek), and it is later established that she met the Doctor on 6th March 2005 (DW: Aliens of London). However, the''Annual'' article states that Rose was born on 27th April 1987. Although this contradicts the age stated on screen (she would have been 17 when she met the Doctor), it is consistent with the appearance of the baby Rose in Father's Day, set in November 1987, where the baby is no more than a few months old. It's also possible that she simply lied about her age to appear a little older in the Doctor's eyes.''The 27th April birthdate is also inconsistent with a statement on the BBC's website: during the lead-up to the episode DW: "Bad Wolf," the website was altered to tie in with the story's ''Big Brother''theme, and a "contestant portrait" for Rose stated that she was an Aries, which is March 21 to April 19. ''(This of course is fairly irrelevant, as it simply means that whoever did the "contestant portrait" made a mistake regarding either her birthday or when the astrological sign of Aries is commonly accepted to be.) *At several times during her search for the Doctor (for example when she prepares to leave Sylvia Noble and Wilfred Mott), Rose is heard communicating with an entity called "Control" (DW: The Stolen Earth); the identity and location of Control is not known (though it may be on Pete's World). GROW YOUR OWN TARDISedit The original script of the Bad Wolf Bay scene in Journey's End contained an excerpt in which the Doctor gave the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor and Rose a piece of TARDIS coral, and Donna told them how to increase the rate of growth so that they can travel the stars in the parallel universe, "as it should be". This scene was removed in the final cut of the episode due to complicating the scene too much. It was, however, mentioned in The Doctor's Data section of the Doctor Who Adventures magazine, and in the 398th edition of Doctor Who Magazine, Russell T Davies states that it is perfectly fine to assume that this part of the scene did actually occur. The scene is included on the Series 4 DVD Box Set.